Holy Water
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “No,” Elliot sighed. “I spent all night with her in the emergency room. Don, she was raped.”


I started this story a loooooooooong time ago, and I just finished it the other night. So enjoy, and don't forget to review! The song is Holy Water, by Big and Rich.

Disclaimer: Yes, people. They are mine. (rolls eyes) Why else am I still writing fanfiction?

This story is dedicated to all my fellow shippers and fruit loops!

"Elliot! Where's your partner?" Cragen demanded from his office.

"I don't know," Elliot said, shrugging his broad shoulders. The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted them, and Elliot quickly retrieved his cell from his back pocket.

"Stabler," he answered, sitting up in his chair. For a moment, there was dead air. Then he heard it. The voice on the other end of the line was sobbing, and he could barely make out what they were saying.

_El, I need you. Please, help me._

"Olivia? Olivia, where are you?" he demanded fearfully, oblivious to the concerned stares of their coworkers.

_I'm… I'm at my apartment,_ she sobbed hysterically. Leaping out of his chair, he grabbed his coat and ran out of the building. In his car, Elliot quickly pulled out of the parking lot of the precinct, driving like a madman in the direction of Olivia's apartment.

"Liv, baby, you still with me?" he asked into the phone. He heard her crying, and he tightened his grip on the phone. "Liv? Come on, baby. Talk to me."

_Elliot, where are you?_ she cried, sending a chill down Elliot's back. "I'm almost there, honey. Just keep talking to me."

_How far away are you?_ she sobbed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he assured her soothingly. Six minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building. Yanking the keys out of the ignition, Elliot jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Bolting into the building, he flew up the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of her apartment door. With a grunt, Elliot threw all of his weight into a kick that knocked the door down.

"Olivia?" he demanded, scanning the room. "Liv, where are you?"

"In here," he heard her call weakly. He followed her voice into her bedroom, where he saw her lying in the bed.

"Olivia," he murmured, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?" he demanded, his concerned gaze sweeping over her body.

"Elliot," she sobbed, running one hand over her face.

"Liv, baby what's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting beside her on the bed. As their eyes met, he could feel everything she felt: fear, pain, misery, and anger. Almost instinctively he pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as he murmured soothing words in her ear. At his touch, she broke. Body wracking sobs shook her petite frame, and she balled up the front of his shirt in her fists, burying her face in the protective feel of his chest. After a minute she began to calm down, and he continued to run his hand up and down her back.

"Liv, what happened?" he questioned softly, stroking her hair.

"I was… I was raped," she hiccupped, burying her face deeper into his chest and closing her eyes, inhaling his unique scent.

_Oh, God,_ Elliot thought, kissing the crown of her head. _Not her. Not Liv_. He pulled her closer against him, his protective grip tightening around her. _Not my Liv…_

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo _

_I used to watch her wear it well _

_Everything would shine wherever she would go _

_But looking at her now, you'd never tell_

Later that night, Elliot sat by Olivia's hospital bed, watching her sleep. He had taken her to the hospital shortly after finding her. At the hospital, Olivia had refused to let him out of her sight, and he understood. Like he was going anywhere, anyways.

Taking her small hand in his, he kissed it and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "I'm gonna get the bastard that did this to you, Liv," he promised, listening for her every breath. "I swear I'll get him."

A small knock at the door made Elliot look up, and he saw Olivia's doctor, Dr. Hayes, motion for him to join her.

"She was definitely raped," Hayes stated, looking down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Yeah, she told me before I brought her here," Elliot nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You found her?" He nodded again. "That explains why she is allowing you to be around her-" Elliot raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm a detective with the Manhattan SVU. I know what to expect. I'm her partner. She trusts me." Hayes nodded understandingly.

"She needs to stay tonight, but she can go home tomorrow. Does she have anyone she can stay with? A husband or boyfriend, perhaps?" she inquired. Elliot thought for a moment.

"I'm taking her home with me," he said firmly, uncrossing his arms. _Where she belongs…_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next day, Elliot was sitting on his couch, staring blankly at the T.V. Olivia was in his bedroom sleeping restlessly, and it took every ounce of self control he had not to go in there and climb into bed with her and hold her.

His phone rang, and he grabbed it and held it to his ear. "Stabler."

_Elliot, where the hell are you? And where's your partner?_

_Damn it,_ Elliot thought. He hadn't called them after he ran out of the precinct the previous day. "I'm at my house, Cap, and Olivia's here, too." He could hear Cragen's voice soften.

_What happened? Is she okay?_

"No," Elliot sighed. "I spent all night with her in the emergency room. Don, she was raped." He heard a soft gasp.

_Son of a bitch._

"Her doctor said she shouldn't be left alone, and I couldn't take her back to her apartment, so I brought her home with me."

_Okay._

"Cap, look, I've got some vacation time coming, and I can't leave her. So I won't be coming in for a while."

_I understand, Elliot. You're a good man. Take care of our girl, okay?_

"You know it." Then he hung up the phone and sighed, running his hand over his face. A terrified scream pierced the silence of the apartment, and Elliot stumbled to his feet and ran into the bedroom where Olivia curled into a ball, screaming and sobbing.

"Liv," he called out, pulling her into his arms and cradling her against his chest. "It's okay, Liv. You're safe now. I'm right here." She continued to cry, and he held her closer, slowly rocking back and forth. When her sobs reduced to hiccups, Elliot kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "Liv, what do you say we get out of here? Just me and you."

"Where?" Her voice was scratchy, and he winced.

"Anywhere you wanna go. I've got a place on the beach. We could disappear for a while."

"I don't care. Just don't leave me, Elliot."

"Never," he promised, stroking her hair.

_Someone ran away with her innocence _

_A memory she can't get out of her head _

_And I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying _

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

Several hours later, Elliot helped Olivia out of his big SUV, happy to have her out of the city. She clung to him as they walked up the stairs and into his beach house.

Turning on the lights, he guided her into the bedroom and helped her lie down, pulling the blankets over her. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand, saying, "Please don't go, Elliot. Stay with me."

He nodded and slid into the bed beside her, cautiously pulling her against his chest. She was quiet, but as the minutes passed, he could feel his shirt growing wet with her silent tears. He moved closer against her and tightened his arms around her, running one hand through her hair. Time passed in silence, and Elliot realized that she had finally fallen asleep. And only then did he allow himself to give in to his own exhaustion.

_And she says "Take me away _

_Then take me farther _

_Surround me now _

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water _

_Holy water"_

When he opened his eyes, the room was bathed in shadows, and he sighed and tightened his arms around his still sleeping partner. She whimpered in her sleep, and he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer against his chest, whispering, "It's okay, Liv. He can't hurt you ever again. I won't let him."

_She wants someone to call her angel _

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes _

_She's looking through the faces and unfamiliar places _

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

Elliot became worried when he heard her sobs over the hum of the pulsating shower, and he carefully turned the bathroom doorknob and peered in. Steam was so thick that he could barely see, but he took a step inside and called her name softly. "Olivia?"

She didn't answer, and he took another step. He could hear her sobs, and they tore his heart apart. Taking a deep breath, he carefully pulled back the shower curtains, and he sighed at the sight. "Oh God, Olivia." She was sitting on the floor of the shower stall, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her skin was red and raw as the scalding water beat ruthlessly against her, but she didn't seem to notice. He turned the water off and grabbed a thick towel out of the closet, then crouched down beside her and wrapped the towel around her and lifted her into his arms.

"Liv, talk to me," he pleaded softly as he carried her out of the bathroom and sat on the big bed, slowly drying her with the big towel. As he ran the towel gently over her skin, he could see the marks on her skin where she had rubbed the area raw, and he bit his lip.

"I feel so dirty," she whispered, rubbing her skin. "The soap… I still feel them on me. I can't make it go away." He froze as she spoke the next words. "It's so hard. Sometimes I wish they had just killed me."

"And every day, I thank God they didn't, Olivia," he murmured, hugging her tightly. "You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I'm never going to give up on you, so please, don't give up on yourself. Please."

_And she says "Take me away _

_Then take me farther _

_Surround me now _

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water _

_Holy water"_

She let out a small sob and buried her face in his shoulder, murmuring, "Why do you want to help me so much, Elliot? I'm broken. I'm used."

"Olivia, you may be broken, but that's all. You're still the same person. You're still Olivia Benson, the kindest, smartest, gentlest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. You're just hurting right now. Trust me, you'll get through this eventually. I promise you, you will. It just might take a while," he swore, kissing her soaked chestnut hair. She shivered a little and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Elliot. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You won't ever have to find out, because I'm not going anywhere."

_She just needs a little help _

_To wash away the pain she's felt _

_She wants to feel the healing hands _

_Of someone who understands_

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia lay on the couch watching reruns of Friends. His cell phone rang, and he frowned and looked at the caller I.D. that was flashing Cragen's name. "Stabler," he answered, slowly pulling away from Olivia's arms.

_Elliot, we've got him. We got the son of a bitch that did this to Olivia._

"Really? Are you sure?"

_His D.N.A matched Olivia's rape kit, and Munch and Fin got a full confession. Cabot's going for the maximum on this, Elliot. Olivia's never going to have to see him again._

"Thank God."

_Are you two planning on coming back soon, or do you still need some more time?_

"I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to her about that. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know."

_Okay. Tell her we miss her._

"Okay." Then he hung up his cell phone and sank back into her arms, kissing her forehead.

"What was that about, El?" she asked softly, and he looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"That was Cragen. They caught the guy who hurt you, Liv," he answered, wrapping his arms tightly around her. For a moment, she was silent as the T.V. droned on.

"Thank God," she finally whispered, snuggling down into her partner's loving arms. He exhaled in relief and held her tighter, kissing her hair, then resting his chin on her head.

_And she says "Take me away _

_Then take me farther _

_Surround me now _

_And hold, hold, hold me_

Elliot watched as the men took turns embracing Olivia, each pulling away with tears in his eyes. "Good to have you back, baby girl," Fin stated, wiping her tears away with his thumb and hugging her warmly. She nodded and hugged him back, then stepped back to stand beside Elliot. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him.

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek, then looked around at the men who surrounded her, her family. She saw the love and support in each of their eyes, and she knew that they would help her through anything. And with that knowledge, she finally began to heal.

_And she says "Take me away _

_Then take me farther _

_Surround me now _

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water"_

_Like holy water _

_Like holy water _

_Like holy water _

_Like holy water_

The End

A/N: Okay, what'd ya'll think? Good? Okay? I had a hard time with this one, but I finally finished it. Just a few more hours til the new ep! YAY!! Review and celebrate with me!


End file.
